


Impulse

by Anonymous



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "A detective who corners someone with logic, but lets them commit suicide... is no different from a murderer."Upon hearing those words, Heiji has tried to apply them to every case he solves. Unfortunately, those words don't come to him when he realizes the similarities between a detective and a murderer were much simpler than that.





	Impulse

“My, how violent.”

The statement is said so bluntly, Heiji initially opts to ignore it. Nonetheless, that deep voice stops him from drowning in the whirling frenzy he worked himself into and makes him seek its source. He's not entirely surprised to see a fashionably-dressed young woman with a cat tail and a gaze that holds neither fear nor awe; rather, a slight interest in what he'd just done.

It isn't the first time he's seen her. A few weeks ago, he chased after a black cat with a ribbon on its tail and eyes far too intelligent for any domesticated feline. It led him to her, and a session where he humored the woman with plum tea and shared ideas. He found the former oddly refreshing but scoffed at the latter. A detective, kill? A detective puts killers behind bars. Deduces the whodunit, the howdunit, and the whydunit. Ensures Justice is meted out.

There was, however, an unspoken pride that a detective has in becoming that role. If they let it blind them for a second, the bars between them and the killers they reveal can disappear just as quickly.

 

_“Hattori. Have you ever… have you ever killed someone?”_

 

Back then, though, no one told him that within this one second, everything else disappeared, too. Who they were, how they did things, and why they did them didn’t matter at all. Did the cat-tailed woman know before they met? Did _he_ know before meeting with Heiji?

He doesn't ask now. Asking him then never even crossed his mind. None of the culprits in his cases told him, either. The most they did was express disdain and regret for their actions.

All Heiji can do is bend down to survey his brutal handiwork. A mess of shattered bones. Bruises beginning to form where he threw the body against the nearest wall. Splinters lodged into skin and clothes from broken cargo boxes scattered about. Blood-spattered arcs and blotches tracing the areas of impact. No disdain or regret to be found here.

It _has_ been there before, though. He strongly remembers them whenever he did something that would cause someone to call him a hot-headed brute. The savagery inflicted on the child-like body before him certainly attests to that kind of nature, no matter how much he hates hearing it. The scene twists his guts more than petty name-calling.

Heiji reaches out to the body. Presses his fingers to a likely broken neck. Focuses intently on the hands of his watch. He wants to ensure that death was the case here— that if there was still life in that tiny body, he would cease the inevitable suffering he caused with certainty. The victim has already been through much of it without him adding to it.

He breaks the silence with a murmur; a protocol of his profession. "Time of death is 13:27 pm."

"Oh, still attached to him? After all he's done?" There’s a lilt of amusement in her voice. "You'd better put that behind you. Even that kind of attachment is a liability. Hasn't he shown you how easily promises falter, especially when someone more important to him is threatened?"

Promises were always so fragile— of course Heiji knew that! Compared to the other detective, he’s more capable of keeping them safe. Never mind if his methods barely held them together, or if they put his own life in jeopardy. Some part of him has always thought himself to be stronger than the other detective for that.

This outcome proved that, didn't it?

 

_"I'm... sorry, Hattori. The cops tried to get everyone to safety, but They got her during the crossfire, and I'd have gone after her if They hadn't taken Ran—"_

 

Still, no one was invincible. Not even Kudou Shinichi.

He stands up straight. It doesn’t help him much in trying to look away from the corpse. "Question is, though... Are ya goin' ta make yer promise ta _me_ falter?"

More silence. Heiji can see the shadow of the woman’s tail flicker curiously. He corrects his throat. "Revoke th' role of Detective from me so I ain' goin' ta be executed... Ya said ya'd give me that 'f I— _should I do...  somethin’_ like this."

Sirens can be heard in the distance, coming closer to their location. Urgency fills his veins, and he tries to keep his breathing even. Of course his friend had been anticipating some sort of foul play. The chill in his lungs isn’t fear, but comfort at realizing this.

It doesn’t last long against the heat of danger— danger of what he’d done. That one act broke so many rules and commandments that the cat-tailed woman made known to him. All those weeks ago, he didn't think it would apply so literally. Now that it was done, Heiji knows being arrested wouldn't matter. He would be found, tried, and then eradicated from existence before the cops ever find him and the corpse.

‘Being eradicated from existence.’ He’s certain that she didn’t mean that term figuratively. Something that unpleasant is the perfect punishment for what he’s done. That idea, among so many others, should have stopped him from committing the deed.

But it didn’t. None of the other reasons did, either.

Too late to take it back now, though.

The woman lets out a contemplative hum, and her shadow mimics the tilting of her head as if looking him once over. "But that form of yours is so cumbersome and dull."

She flicks her finger, and Heiji finds himself on the ground.

For a moment, he almost doesn’t register that parts of his body convulse and compress and it hurts— he can’t stop it, or even hear if his bones are breaking from the pressure— or were they melting? Shrinking?— but _it hurts so much and yet he can’t even scream—_

The pain passes a second later. Like it was all a figment of his imagination. He almost forgets to breathe, and he almost misses the woman’s pleased remark. “Much better.”

Cops swarm the place in a matter of seconds. Neither Heiji nor the woman is within sight of the boy's corpse when they find him.

The body is taken away. Fragments of the scene are documented and recorded. Things continue as per protocol.

No one notices two black cats sauntering away from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the "Leave me 'I should have known it'd be you,' and I'll generate a number between 1-25 to see how my character would kill yours" meme from Tumblr. The ask came from a Conan RP blog, and the generated number gave me the prompt, "My character sacrifices yours to a deity to gain supernatural powers." This seemed like the most plausible conclusion to take in writing it. :P


End file.
